At Sea
by TrueNight5
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing trip for the young businesswomen until she met the couple...SlightVampire!AU. Akashi x Fem!Kuroko. Happy AkaKuro week!


Happy AkaKuro day! :3

There won't be smut in this fanfic sadly. Oh, and just so you know, the OC isn't really important, I'm just using her to make akakuro even more badass. ;)

One more thing, I'll be calling Akashi Tetsuna "Tetsuna" in this fic so that she doesn't get mixed up with the real Akashi.

Warning: SlightVampire!AU. Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

* * *

Komura Yuko finally got the chance to take a break from her busy life.

Work was tough for the woman. She was constantly stressed out and tired from running around the globe, dealing business here and there. When her boss finally took pity on her and gave her the chance to spend the holidays with her family back in Japan, she clung onto it like a koala to an eucalyptus tree. And what better way to spend her well-earned money on a luxury cruise on the way there? Yep, this trip was going to be one of the best moment in her entire life.

That was what she thought until she tripped and fell onto the floor on the way to her room, in front of a hundred people who were also doing the same. As if that wasn't enough, her handheld purse slipped and unclasped itself, causing her stuff to spill out on the pristine marble floor. She felt herself dying of embarrassment as she laid face down on the cold surface, unable to find the strength and confidence she needed to get up. Whispers and chuckles filled in around her. Komura wanted someone to kill her now.

"Are you alright?"

The faint scent of vanilla wafted under her nose. The whispers and chuckles ceased immediately. Komura propped up her pouty face and was met with what she would describe an angel. A stunning blue-haired lady was crouching in front of her with her hand held out. Worried blue eyes stared back at her, her face showed genuine concern. For some reason, Komura didn't want that expression on her beautiful face. A smile suits her better, Komura thought. She was about to reach out and wipe out the frown on that porcelain face when she quickly snapped out of it and grabbed the hand, helping herself up. She bowed to the blue haired woman and thanked her. When she bent down and started to pick up her things, the woman helped.

"T-thank you...again," Komura stuttered as the woman handed her some last pieces from her bag.

"You're welcome," the woman smiled as she spoke, making Komura's heart jump. She swore she could see the angelic halo glowing faintly around her, along with the wings spreading behind her back. She blushed and her hands started to get all sweaty. Why was she so nervous? She hasn't felt like this since the first time she's met another person.

"Is it your first time here?" The woman later asked after a while.

Komura nodded.

"Then welcome aboard! If I may so myself," the woman chuckled, "What's your name?"

"K-komura...Yuko…" she fidgeted under the gentle woman's gaze.

"That's a nice name," the woman reached for Komura's clammy hands and shook them. Komura gulped and stood there, unable to move.

"My name is Akashi Tetsuna, but you can call me Tetsuna," she said, "I've been coming here with my husband to celebrate our anniversary you see, so feel free to ask me anything."

Komura nodded again as Tetsuna stepped back, waving her goodbye.

Tetsuna stopped her steps halfway and turned around, giving Komura a mysterious smile.

Komura didn't take her eyes off Tetsuna until she saw where the blue haired woman was heading to. Or rather, _who_ she was heading to.

Leaning against the railing was a lean man with both hands tucked inside his pockets. She couldn't make out the face clearly from her position, but she could tell the man, presumably Tetsuna's husband, had fiery red hair (as odd as his wife).

Tetsuna leaned over and whispered something into her husband's ear. Komura blushed when both of them turned to look at her, smiles gracing on their lips. Komura quickly smiled back, embarrassed and flustered. She bowed to them again before running off to the stairs, butterflies in her stomach.

She couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

* * *

"Deluxe stateroom on Deck 8," Tetsuna whispered as they stared after the retreating figure. She sighed and leaned on her husband's shoulder for support, snuggling herself into his shirt. Nothing could describe how wonderful the girl's scent was when she first stepped into the lobby. Tetsuna was immediately drawn to the clumsy girl and grabbed the first opportunity once it showed. She read everything there is to know about Komura Yuko when her personal information was spilled onto the floor along with her other things.

Akashi smirked and slipped his arm around his wife's waist, propping her up as he lead her to their penthouse. He knew his wife had a keen sense in detecting the best targets, and she did, no less. He gave her soft lips and kiss.

"Patience," he said as he kissed the crown of her head, "We'll get to taste her soon."

* * *

After Komura unpacked and took a shower, she decided to take a quick nap before heading out. Strangely enough, her dreams revolved around the mysterious couple she met a while ago. She dreamt of Tetsuna and her long, flowing blue hair framing her delicate face. How nice she was and how she helped her when no one else would. How attractive she looked with her long lashes and big eyes. How her sundress hugged her slim hourglass form. She also dreamt of the other person, but sadly, there wasn't enough detail to put him to work. But in the end, the dream turned out to be a pleasant one.

Little did she know the couple wasn't done with her yet.

By the time Komura woke up, the sky had turned pinkish. She stood up and took out one of her favourite cocktail dresses she packed. Smiling to herself, she placed her baby pink beaded dress on the bed and got herself ready for an evening night out. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and headed out to the club.

The club was truly breathtaking. Wall windows surrounded the area, allowing the faint glow of the sun, along with the vintage wall lamp to illuminate the room. Komura looked around, there wasn't a lot of people since it was still early, but she still hoped.

Komura sighed and gave up when she didn't spot the familiar couple and went to take a seat on one of the aqua bar stools at the bar, relishing in the gentle clinking of glass and the delightful chatters around her. She ordered her drink and turned her head to the side, watching as the waves simmered under the sunlight, moving seamlessly across one another. Ah, it was peaceful, just like how she wanted it to be. Komura almost jumped when the bartender handed her her order.

She lost track of time as she sat there, sipping her cocktail. The sky had already turned dark when she realized she was a bit tipsy. She considered retreating to her room when they announced the performances were about to start. She shifted her position and smoothed out her dress before turning to the stage. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

There they were, chatting and laughing away near the window. They lifted their champagne glasses and toasted to something she couldn't hear. How could she have missed them? The attractive pair was as dazzling as the sun and as elegant as swans. Their laugh was music to her ears. It was like they weren't real.

They had the mysterious air around them Komura couldn't describe, it was like they were in a world where no one could touch them, happily enjoying themselves without a care. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't only her who was drawn to them like bee to honey. Several people around Komura were throwing glances along their way. Envy, admiration and awe mixed together. Even the waiter and waitresses argued over who to serve them. It doesn't take a genius to know the presence of the two definitely brought attraction with them.

The tension in the air dissipated when the curtains on the stage rose, revealing smart-looking musicians with their instruments in hand. A few seconds later, soft, relaxing music filled in as the musicians played their music, inviting people to dance. Soon enough, the atmosphere was back to the normal, cheery one.

But that didn't last long.

Komura was talking to the bartender when she spot the Akashi couple standing up. She thought they were leaving when the red haired man made a scene of bowing, asking his wife for a dance. Tetsuna chuckled and slipped her hand into his. Hand in hand, they made their way to the dance floor. Eyes were on them as they slow danced along with the others.

Suddenly, the musicians on stage decided to spice things up and played a more upbeat song. Most of the couples on the dance floor simply laughed it off and stepped back, returning to their seats but the Akashis stayed. Akashi simply smirked at the music change, an idea forming in his head. He grabbed his wife's hand and twirled her, stopping to catch her in a dip. Tetsuna's eyes widened at the sudden movement but she quickly caught on and gave Akashi a teasing smile back.

What happened next was not Komura had expected.

It was like time had frozen. Every single person, excluding the busy musicians, dropped what they were doing a moment ago and stared at the dancing couple on the dance floor. Komura watched, shocked as Tetsuna spun with grace, and ended with her leg high up in the air with Akashi's arm supporting it. The blue haired angel was dancing with a confident smile on her face, like she owned the place, bending and twisting like no one else could. Her dance partner was no less, lifting her like she was as light as a feather, catching her at the right moments.

Together, they set the floor on fire.

Komura watched breathlessly. It was like the dance stole air from her lungs, leaving her with amazement. Her eyes stayed glued to them until they ended their dance with the usual sexy dip. Tetsuna looked into her favourite pair of eyes, smiling as Akashi kissed her tenderly on the lips. The spectating crowd cheered, making both of the breathless dancers laugh. Komura watched them retreating back to their room, thanking people as they threw compliments along the way.

Komura retrieved her purse and raced after them. Her heels clicking on the slippery hallway, causing her to almost slip. But Komura didn't give up until she heard the faint "ding" coming from the elevator. She quickly made a turn and caught them stepping into the elevator.

"Wait!" She shouted breathlessly, hoping they heard her.

They stopped.

Oh god, what was she doing?

"Um...uh…y-you'redancingwasgreat!" She blushed, tongue tied.

She tried saying something else but her words were stuck in her throat. Her face got even hotter when she spot the man by Tetsuna's side. Gods, her husband was hot with the capital h. She almost drooled over his perfect messy hair and piercing eyes. A deep chuckle emitted from the handsome man snapped Komura out of it. What was she doing ogling someone's husband like that? She was shameless, especially with the wife present. And it seems like she noticed.

Gods, she looked like an idiot. And she felt like one too.

"Thank you, Komura-san," Tetsuna said with a slight hint of malice in her eyes.

Komura felt a shiver down her spine. Her mind was split into two parts. One part quivering from making Tetsuna upset, another part was rejoicing over the fact that Tetsuna remembered her name. Her confused mental state caused her to miss the mysterious grins on the couple's faces as the elevator closed over them.

* * *

"Pick one."

Akashi gave Tetsuna a suspicious look. Even though he only had his shirt off compared to Tetsuna who wore nothing else but her undergarments, he still didn't take the risk, knowing that he'll regret it once he falls into her trap.

After the couple returned to their private penthouse, they decided to play strip poker on their bed and in a sitting position with Tetsuna straddling Akashi. Tetsuna's hardly covered soft breasts were pressed against Akashi's hard one, her skin brushing against his teasingly. Tetsuna licked her lips and smiled to herself, sensing her husband's control slipping away with every light press with her body.

"Relax, it's not part of the game," she held the cards in front of Akashi's face, her fingers impatiently tapping against the thin cardboard. When Akashi didn't move, she gently shoved at him, making sure to aim at the right spots, urging him to choose.

He clenched his teeth and dug his fingers into her thighs, groaning at the tender feel, "I know, but it determines something, right?"

His question sounded more like a statement and they both knew he was right. Tetsuna pouted and whacked his nose with the back of the cards.

"Good to know my husband's as smart as ever. Now, pick one," she repeated.

"Alright, alright," he sighed at his wife's impatience. His fingers hovered over the three cards, watching her reaction with each move. Tetsuna maintained her poker face all the way, but the mischievous glint in her eyes gave away what she was planning. Akashi knew that look. He paused, to think that the three cards were identical.

He reached for the card in the middle.

"Oh," Akashi raised a brow, pretending to be shocked at the picture when he flipped the card over. Fortunately for him, it seems like Tetsuna didn't notice his acting.

"We're doing this one tonight?"

Tetsuna turned to her side and busied herself with the rest of her cards. She nodded, not looking at Akashi, clearly done with the subject. But Akashi didn't, it took him a second to catch on what Tetsuna was planning.

"Ah," Akashi chuckled, amused by her childish act, "Jealous, are we?"

Tetsuna froze, the cards dropping from her hands. Akashi could tell that he had nailed it. He was hoping to tease her some more when Tetsuna turned around a gave an ignite pass to his stomach, making his face to twist into a scowl.

Even though he wasn't human, it still hurts. That was how strong Tetsuna was.

Still, Akashi wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her to him, ignoring the dull throb in his abs. He cupped her chin and lifted her face to reveal a sulking Tetsuna. Amused, he leaned over, licking and prodding her lips, hoping she would give him permission.

Tetsuna refused with a frustrated huff.

Akashi pulled back and sighed. He was going to have to work to have it tonight. He gave her a peck on the lips and stared into the blue eyes that reflected anger, and a hint of insecureness.

Instead of telling her not to do it, Akashi whispered into her ear.

"_Don't scare her off."_

Tetsuna gave an evil smile in response.

* * *

Komura had a nightmare.

It wasn't a big deal, just some normal delusions that doesn't make any sense to her. But the heart pounding mental images made her gasped and shot up from her bed. Sweat covered her forehead as she clutched the sheets with trembling hands. Her heart was pounding, threatening to jump out from her ribcage. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out where she was from the trap.

_It's just a dream,_ she said to herself. She placed her hand over her chest and breathed in, calming herself. A few seconds later, her breathing slowed and her heartbeat was back to normal. She sighed and went to the bathroom to wash up.

The next day, Komura woke up early to join one of the fitness classes they had in the morning and spent her afternoon on the computer emailing her friends and family, reading the news, surfing the net and keeping tabs on her work. But no matter what she did to distract herself, the fear from last night kept bothering her, like it was reminding her of something, like a warning.

Whatever it was, it haunted her all day.

She was just returning to her room for a break when she bumped into the person she admired the most but wanted to meet the least in her frightened kitten state.

"Ah, Komura-san." The soft voice said.

Komura turned around, standing at the end of the hallway was the ever famous blue haired angel-slash-dancing-queen. That was when her hands started turning cold. It was like she was reliving her old nightmare from last night again. Fear started from the pits of her stomach.

"Komura-san?"

She jumped when she noticed Tetsuna standing only a foot away from her, staring right at her face. She quickly wiped the sweat of her palms at the sides of her skirt and plastered a smile on her face, trying to process the situation. How did she get here so fast anyway?

"Y-yes?" She finally answered.

"How should I say this?" Tetsuna glanced away shyly, which was totally different from her usual calm demeanor, before turning to Komura.

"You see, my husband met some new 'friends' a few moments ago and they invited him down to the casino...and I was wondering if you could accompany me for a while? For an evening swim."

Komura was speechless. Did the stunning Tetsuna just invited her for an evening night out herself? She was dazed by her request. This was the first time someone as majestic as Tetsuna had ever ask something like this from her, personally too. She would be a downright moron if she turned her down. Especially with those big, wide eyes silently begging her.

"Uh, sure," the words came right out of her lips before she could move a muscle, "Let me get my things and I'll be right out."

She fumbled with the lock and rushed inside her room, grabbing the essentials and shoving them inside her duffel bag. She kicked her heels off and went for a pair of slippers, making sure to stop at the mirror before going out. Komura ran her fingers through her hair as she took deep breaths, trying to not look _too_ eager when meeting up with Tetsuna or else she might creep her out. After making sure she had all her stuff, she cautiously took a step out of the room, hoping she doesn't screw this up.

The ride down the elevator was quite pleasant as Tetsuna initiated the conversations, which turned out pretty good since they had similar interests. They took their time chatting while heading towards the huge pool in the middle. Komura went ahead to the changing room and changed into her swimsuit. When she stepped out, she was once again awed by the sight of Tetsuna in her bikini. Komura had never noticed it but Tetsuna had the softest, creamiest skin that could rival any model in the world. Maybe she was a model.

"What is it?" Tetsuna asked as she lifted her hair and tied it into a bun, revealing her nape.

Komura gulped and shook her head.

They got to know each other more by exchanging small talk during their swim. Komura learnt that the couple was returning back home after going on a business trip, just like what Komura was currently doing, while conveniently celebrating their anniversary on the way. And the fact that Tetsuna was indeed, employed, working in the same line of work as her husband's.

"We didn't meet through work though," Tetsuna told her, "Our relationship goes way back."

Everything was going swell for Komura as they talked, she really enjoyed Tetsuna's presence actually. She got to relish in the cold, relaxing feeling of the water lapping against her skin as she spilled all her worries and doubts to the blue haired woman as if she had known her for years. And fortunately for her, Tetsuna wasn't judgemental at all, she would give advice that made Komura stop and think for a second. When Komura complimented on her advice-giving skills, Tetsuna only chuckled and said that it was decades of experience.

Komura was actually sad when the sun went down.

"Tetsuna-san?"

Tetsuna looked up from the water below her to look at Komura. She was currently sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs dipped in the water. She casually moved them around, watching as the water swirled with every turn.

"I know it's a bit personal but…"

"It's fine," Tetsuna tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering since I never see you or your husband during the daytime…" Komura swept at her hair, her nervous habit kicking in. Honestly, she wanted to know the answer because she was hoping for more time like this with Tetsuna. And oddly enough, Tetsuna never appeared at the facilities in the morning no matter where she looked.

"Observant, are we?" Tetsuna smiled as she turned her attention back to the water. "My husband and I are much like nocturnal animals, you see. We like to spend our time entertaining ourselves from night until morning, and the best part is when we get to sleep in"

Komura nodded with an understanding smile. She knew there were people who prefered to be active in nightlife activities and she had met some before during her work, though she didn't have the opportunity to get to know about them more. _It must be really fun_, she thought as their conversation trailed off to another subject.

After a few more minutes, Komura swam to the pool ladder. She planned on going back to her room and call some dinner while she lounges, but Tetsuna stopped her.

"Wait!" Tetsuna called out when Komura started climbing out of the pool. Komura looked at Tetsuna who had a frown on her face.

"What is it?"

"I took away your time," Tetsuna said, still frowning, but not at her."Let us treat you to dinner as repayment."

Komura noticed she said _us _instead of _me_.

"Oh no, I shouldn't interrupt your time toge-" Komura started when she caught on the meaning behind the words. Tetsuna placed her index finger in front of her to stop her from saying another word.

"No, I insist." Tetsuna said, her frown being replaced with her smile. "It's his stupid fault that you were stuck with me in the first place, so he's the last person to mind. And I don't take no for an answer."

* * *

And that was how Komura ended waiting at the lobby in one of her best dress available. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, anxious yet excited at the same time. This was her first official outing with the Akashis since her arrival. Her heart was once again pounding in her chest. Her fingers played with the ends of her hair and her eyes searched the area, nervously glancing from one side to another. Soon enough, the whispers started filling in from the direction of the elevator. Komura turned around and it was like deja vu all over again.

Tetsuna stepped out of the elevator in her black halter dress. The straps were draped across each other, forming an X on her collarbone, allowing a slight view of her cleavage below. The slim dress ended mid thigh, showing off her smooth, silky legs and her wonderful curves. Her loose curls were swept to the side to reveal her back. Tetsuna's eyes scanned the area and saw Komura standing at the side, her mouth agape.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" She approached the frozen Komura, an apologetic look on her face.

"No! I-I was just here so…" Komura immediately said, flustered by the beauty in front of her. Just when she thought no one would be able to wear the look and still look elegant, Tetsuna pulled it off like it was nothing.

"You look great." Was the only words Komura could form after seeing the impossible. No, _Tetsuna_ was impossible.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," Tetsuna smiled and hooked her arms around hers, "Now, let's get going."

Both of them went into the elevator and stopped at the floor down below where the casino was. Their heels were muffled by the carpeted floor as they went in. Komura wasn't surprise when she saw a lot of people as the casino was where most of them were gathered. She watched as people naturally parted ways for them. People stood at the side, eyes on both of them as they went. Some girls who were brave enough, threw compliments to Tetsuna when they passed by. Tetsuna, being a lady she was, thanked every single one of them, which increased the amount ten folds. Tetsuna led her to one of the tables and stopped when they were a few feet away from what she could tell, the blackjack table.

"Are you sure you want to do this? That's a lot of cash." She heard someone say and turned to the table where a few men were playing. She soon spotted their main objective.

Akashi smirked but said nothing.

Komura took the chance to observe. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of chips Akashi had bet. It was almost all Akashi had in the game. If Komura had won, she would never have to work again, just sitting back and relaxing until she was old. She glanced at Akashi, expecting to see at least a unsure expression but all she saw was a pair of piercing heterochromatic eyes and a confident smirk on his face.

Komura turned to her companion and wondered why Tetsuna didn't join her husband. But seeing as Tetsuna didn't do anything but stare at the table, she didn't ask out loud. Komura looked around again and saw a few young faces that kept glancing at Akashi's direction. It seems like they were the new 'friends' Tetsuna mentioned earlier. Komura could tell by their looks that they weren't just your ordinary men. They were the elite businessmen, the ones she would see surrounded by tons of bodyguards when passing by.

"Stand," the one beside Akashi said with a sigh.

"Hit?" The dealer turned to Akashi.

Akashi closed his eyes. He could sense two thirds of the people in the casino, excluding his wife and her companion, were looking at him. They had been doing that since he entered the room. He smirked as he opened his eyes again. The area surrounding them went completely silent, waiting for his next move.

"Hit."

The winning card flipped over, earning a few gasps in the room. His sensitive hearing caught a chuckle behind him. Akashi tilted his chin up just in time to catch Tetsuna's lips with his. Tetsuna gave him a peck and wrapped her arms around him.

"Blackjack, huh? Sick of poker already?" she said teasingly to him. Akashi only chuckled as he watched the large amount of chips piling up at his side. Tetsuna kissed the crown of his head and whispered something to him before turning around and dragging a once again stunned Komura to the exit.

They stood outside for a few seconds, waiting for Akashi as he dealt with his money. Soon enough, the said man stepped out of the casino.

"Komura Yuko, right?" Akashi said as he wrapped his arm around Tetsuna's waist, pressing Tetsuna to his side. Tetsuna placed a hand on his chest and they looked intimately at each other. The way the looks they gave each other made Komura uncomfortable for being there, like they had parted for years and had just been reunited. She could almost see their love in air, wrapping around them like a bubble. And the way they moved to each other was very smooth and precise, like two puzzles fitting together.

Komura could only nod as she watched their intimate display.

"We haven't got a chance to introduce ourselves, haven't we?" He turned to Komura, words finally coming out from his mouth. "Akashi Seijurou. It's nice to finally meet you."

Komura smiled as they shook hands. She didn't dare say anything except for a small "likewise".

"So," Tetsuna started with a smile on her face, turning to face Komura. "I invited Komura out for dinner since she kindly spent time with me when you were _away_."

"Oh, really?" Akashi said, pretending not to notice the glare Tetsuna was giving when she spoke. "Thank you for accompanying her, Komura. I know she's a bit pushy sometimes."

Komura smiled when Tetsuna pinched her husband's arm, earning a small gasp of pain from the man. "No, it's okay. I didn't have anything planned before that anyways."

"Excellent," Tetsuna stepped forward and took Komura's hand, dragging her to the elevator. "Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Komura had to say, the dinner didn't turn out as what she expected, it went better. She didn't become the third wheeler like she thought she was going to be after the display outside the casino. Akashi had treated her to a super delicious meal along with a super expensive wine as thanks. Tetsuna included her in every conversation they had, bringing up stuff they had in common, talking about how much fun they had that evening. It was like she was dining alongside the angels from heaven. She was having so much fun that she didn't notice the jealous stares behind her back, even if she did spot one, she'd brushed them off like it was nothing.

"How long have you guys been married?" Komura asked as she sipped her wine, feeling a bit tipsy.

Instead of the cool and calm answer they would always deliver, the question made the couple in front of her froze. It took a second for Komura to realize what she said.

"I'm sorry, is that...?" Komura glanced shyly.

"No, no," Tetsuna quickly reassured her as she reached for the bottle and refilled the empty glasses. "We were just surprised."

Akashi threw an arm around Tetsuna, thanking her when she passed him his glass. He looked out at the sea with glassy eyes as he drank, like he was reminiscing about the old times.

"It has been a really long time now," Akashi finally said, an amused look on his face.

Komura knitted her brows together in confusion. She could tell by their looks that they were around the same age as her, younger even. What did he mean by "a long time"? Komura was about to question it when both of them laughed.

"Centuries even," Tetsuna chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's you who made our time seem longer."

_It was a joke, _she told herself as she laughed along with them. After that, they never brought the subject back again. Komura soon forgot as she drown in the delightful conversations and delicious wine.

After dinner, the couple had made sure to sent Komura off themselves to make sure she goes back safely since she was quite drunk. Komura thanked them and entered her room, kicking off her heels. She took a nice warm bath that night, giggling and telling herself how lucky she was to have met such great people.

She slept so soundly that night. She wasn't the least bit suspicious of both of them for knowing her room number when she never told them in the first place.

* * *

The following days became quite pleasant for Komura. She would roam around the facilities and join the activities from mornings to evenings. After that, Tetsuna would pop around and they would visit the spa and go shopping together. All in all, this was one of the best trips she'd been on.

But once in a while, Komura would sometimes get paranoid. She couldn't help but feel like the times she spent relaxing and enjoying herself was like the calm before the storm. Something was going to happen soon, and Komura didn't like that.

"Komura-san? Is there something wrong?"

Komura snapped from her thoughts and turned to Tetsuna who was staring at her. Komura smiled and shook her head, telling her it was nothing.

Tetsuna touched the display glass with a sad smile on her face, "It's already the final day, huh. I know how you feel."

Komura nodded understandingly. Her days of vacation was coming to an end. Soon, she would be thrown back into the busy life of hers. Even though she was sad to part with someone as nice as the Akashis, something told her she wasn't going to forget them just yet.

The store manager came out and handed Tetsuna the bag she wanted to buy. Komura gulped when she noticed the familiar design of it, it was almost similar to the one she saw on one of the sites that lists the "Top 10 Most Expensive"s every season. From what the store manager said, it was a "Marchesa Valentino Crocodile Evening Bag", which made Komura gasped and almost dropped her Kate Spade bag she got from thrift shopping a few weeks ago.

Tetsuna didn't react much to it though. She sent the bag to be gift-wrapped and dragged Komura off to another shop.

"You sure bought a lot of stuff," Komura pointed out when she saw the number of bags dangling on her companion's arm.

"I have a lot of...friends back home," Tetsuna smiled as they stopped in front of Audemars Piguet. Komura shook slightly when she saw the name. The brand was well known as one of the most expensive watch brands in the world. She hesitated slightly as she followed Tetsuna into the store.

"Say...Komura-san, join us for dinner tonight."

Komura almost choked on her drink. They were resting in a cafe after running around the shops half of the day. She quickly wiped her mouth of any evidence and turned to Tetsuna, a questioning look on her face.

"Let's celebrate the last day of our time together on the cruise," Tetsuna smiled, "Unless you have other plans…?"

"No!" Komura almost screamed. She had planned to enjoy the shows they would put up tonight but she would be dead lonely with no one to join her. Dinner with the Akashis would be more pleasant since she had so much fun the last time they invited her.

"I would love to, Tetsuna," Komura said, her face turning pink.

* * *

Dressed in her favourite champagne coloured party dress, Komura strode down the marble hallway, mentally counting the rooms as she went. She was currently following the directions Tetsuna gave her to their penthouse.

Komura picked up her pace, wanting to get there fast. Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest, excitement coursing through her veins. She gripped the gift in her hands and thought about her choice. Will an all-purpose wine set, bought from the gift shop, do the trick in strengthening their soon-to-be long term friendship?

A few more turns and Komura reached the designated hall. She stopped in front of the room the Akashis were staying and took a deep breaths, readying herself. She prayed silently, hoping she would not mess up this rare chance. Komura raised a hand, about to knock when the door swung open.

Tetsuna stood at the door, being gorgeous as always, in another branded dress Komura didn't dare identify. The blue haired woman greeted her with a tight hug and a warm smile, welcoming her with open arms. She shut the door behind Komura and proceeded to drag her to the verandah, not giving the girl a chance to take in the beautiful decorations and expensive furniture inside the spacious penthouse.

Akashi was leaning against the metal rail like he did when Komura first saw him, but this time, he turned and greeted her while Tetsuna shut the sliding door behind them. Komura awkwardly sat on one of the chairs and spotted a food tray beside her. Tetsuna placed one of the plates in front of her and lifted the golden cloche, letting the delicious aroma escape and surround Komura. The said girl blushed when a loud growl came from her stomach, making Akashi and Tetsuna laugh.

Komura almost moaned as the creamy lobster was placed inside her mouth. The sweetness of the sauce and the tangy meat assaulted her taste bud, leaving her wanting for more. When Akashi passed her the white wine, she didn't bother hiding the satisfied, goofy grin on her face.. After they finished, Tetsuna stood up and retreated back inside, taking the dishes with her.

"I almost forgot," Tetsuna returned with a wine basket in her hands.

"A parting gift. So that you'll never forget this moment," Tetsuna said as she sat on the chair beside her and placed it on her lap. Komura's eyes almost fell off when she saw the year it was stored. With a terrified smile, she thanked the bluenette and quickly handed over her gift to them.

"Thank you for joining us, Komura-san. It's been a great pleasure spending time with you," Akashi smiled and raised his glass as the same time as his wife for a toast.

Everything was going well until Komura started hearing gibberish instead of the words coming from the couple's lips. She tried to concentrate at the muffled voices but the longer she tried, the harder it was for her to focus. Her cheeks started turning red and her eyelids drooped, her fingers were unable to support the wine glass in her hands as she gave in to the drowsiness. The wine spilled on the floor with a loud crash, fragments of glass flying across the wooden floor.

"Finally," Tetsuna sighed, "I thought the drug was never going to work."

"That took longer than I expected," Akashi said as he stood up and stretched his limbs, groaning when the bones snapped into place. He took his time venturing to the body and lifted her up, taking her inside.

"Humans with sweeter blood tend to have sharper senses, which makes her want to stay away from us if she has the chance to," Tetsuna mentally grinned at the success of her lan as she followed after him. "The process of making them lose their guard takes time."

She sat down at the edge of the bed and glanced at the body laying beside her. Her eyes started turning into a darker shade of red, glowing dimly in hunger as she eyed the pulsing veins beneath the smooth, pale neck. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled the body up against her, the head propping up on Tetsuna's right shoulder and her chest against hers. She held the body still and parted her lips, her tongue darted out and licked the spot she was going to sink her fangs in.

"Now we can finally taste her," Tetsuna said in a low voice laced with hunger and anticipation. Her fangs met with the tender surface and she bit, relishing in the growing trickle of blood flowing down her throat. Komura's body jerked against Tetsuna's grip, blood rushing to her head. Akashi had to hold the body still as he watched his wife retrieved her blood with hungry eyes, a voracious growl escaping his lips.

Tetsuna ran her tongue over the wounds when she was done, healing it. She rolled the body aside just in time before Akashi growled and pushed her back onto the bed.

With another beastly growl, Akashi's fangs pierced her skin. Tetsuna bit her lips as her blood rushed into her mate's mouth. She could feel his venom slipping into her vessels, giving her a numb yet pleasurable sensation. Her mind started turning into a puddled state as she latched her hands on his arms, gripping it tightly as her breath quickened. With one more gulp, Akashi pulled back. He retrieved his fangs but stayed on top of the bluenette.

Tetsuna sighed as the warm tingling sensation traveled down her body, leaving her sensitive all over. Unknown to her, fingers slid up her back, hooking on the metal that held her dress together. Akashi smirked as he started unzipping her dress.

"We are not doing it with the body here," Tetsuna said as she dug her nails into his muscles. Her glare fixated on the body laying limp beside her. As much as she wants her husband, the body needs to go, asap.

Akashi groaned and got off his wife. He went to the verandah and gathered Komura's stuff in one arm and gathered her body in the other. He was about to leave when an idea popped into his mind.

"I'll be back soon so you better get ready," he smirked before closing the door.

Tetsuna caught on his request and sighed. Even though they were married for so long, Akashi's sex drive still hasn't lower down. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, Tetsuna enjoyed it even, but it was still ridiculous to see a hundred year old man still alive and kinky. Tetsuna smiled to herself.

She got out of the bed and headed for her closet near the bathroom. Tetsuna rummaged through her underwear until she found the hidden negligee that she had secretly took with her for occasions like this. She slipped the soft fabric on after stripping herself and put on some perfume and makeup. Since she was as old as Akashi, she might as well go all out.

Few seconds later, Akashi came back as promised. He froze when he saw Tetsuna standing at the edge of their bed dressed in red.

So very red.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

He pounced.

* * *

The dock was packed with people as they waited for their loved ones to return from the sea. Even though they were busy stretching their necks and looking at the ship, most of their gaze fail to maintain their intention and went to the Rolls-Royce Phantom sitting in directly in front where limos usually come and pick up people.

But most of them really went to the handsome blond male leaning against the front hood.

Kise was spacing out into the distance when he spotted the familiar yet weirdly coloured hair of his friends.

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi!" He waved his hands frantically, trying to get the couple's attention.

The Akashi couple turned to the voice and took their time maneuvering through the crowd, which automatically parted to make way for them as always. Kise beamed and hugged the two when they were finally close enough.

"Welcome back to Japan! How was the world?" Kise said, excited to have his friends back.

"It was wonderful. Thank you for the extra cruise, Kise-kun." Tetsuna smiled as Akashi nodded, making Kise grin so wide his lips might split.

Akashi and Kise loaded the luggages and the gifts at the back while Tetsuna stood beside the car, looking out at the ship.

"Hmm?" Kise said as he finished putting the last bad inside. He tilted his head in confusion, "You're in a good mood."

Akashi only smirked and went to the door, opening it for his wife. "We had a little snack on the way."

Kise followed Tetsuna's gaze and saw a brown haired girl stumbling through the crowd. She stumbled and trip continuously after bumping into another people, as if she'd lost control of her own body. Few steps later, she collapsed.

People surrounded her, wondering what happened.

Kise merely chuckled and got into the driver seat. Poor girl, he thought.

"The trip was worth it," Tetsuna said after entering the car.

"Yes, I agree." Akashi said before slipping beside his mate and closing the door.

With the start of the engine, the car that held the evil couple drove off.


End file.
